Mascotas::
by DiZereon
Summary: —Sí, veras, tu estas enamorado-— ¿De dónde carajos sacas reverenda estupidez? —pregunto alzando su rostro de manera déspota.—Sasuke…—dijo rodando los ojos, y como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo agrego: — soy tu mejor amigo.—Tú y tu lógica aplastante. —convino él rodando los ojos. Leve SasuHina.


—**Pets—**

A: **—.Naruto-Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Y a su respectivo autor: Masashi Kishimoto; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: —"Mascotas"—

Autor: CaraDeMimo-Notas Break

Pareja: ««LEVE SasuHina (Sasuke-Hinata)

Categoría: +13

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

.

.

"_**Todo lo que se siente bien, debe ser pecado"**_

—Pensamiento de Hyuuga Neji en: "Seduciendo a Neji-nii san" By: Okashira Janet. —

(Cap. 8)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer capítulo único.**

Naruto miraba con sumo interés la pecera que había en su gran departamento. Su reflejo haciéndose visible contra el vidrio y el agua. Soltó un suspiro despegando su mirada azul del lugar. Pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos… hacia un año que vivía bajo sus propias reglas. Su padrino Jiraya le había dado por fin la emancipación, ahora, su vida era enteramente suya… quizá también de Sasuke… No que le gustara Sasuke, no era feo, claro que no, era inteligente, si… demasiado, y su cabello y ojos oscuros solo le daban a su porte —ya de por sí elegante— un aire de misterio, no le gustaba Sasuke; era solo que tenía tan en mente todos sus "defectos" gracias a las múltiples cartas que día a día su amigo y compañero de piso recibía.

Bufó, y a punto estuvo de soltar una estruendosa risa. No hace menos de 24 horas una amenazadora carta fue abierta muy inocentemente. Sasuke no soportó la atroz sorpresa y terminó por encerrarse una hora entera en el baño.

Pero vaya, que en fin, ese no era un problema que le afectara demasiado.

Desde hace nueve meses había logrado mantener con vida a sus peces, no era un milagro, era solo que llegó a amarlos tanto que no soportaba la idea de que alguno de sus "críos" muriese. Ese era su pesar. Tres meses atrás, despidió a la tercera generación de un pez difícil de tratar. Su tormento fue largo, aun recuerda como Sasuke y él lo despidieron por el retrete. Un minuto de silencio hasta que su amigo decidió que todo eso era una reverenda estupidez.

Vale. Que Sasuke no quisiera ni a su sombra no era culpa de él.

Volvió su vista a la pecera. Sakura-chan, una hermosa pececita, meneaba su aleta trasera al compás de la fina y delicada marea, sus enormes y bellas cuencas verdes haciéndose resaltar con su espectacular color rosado. Tras de ella un pez dorado de extraños ojos azules parecía la "cosa" más feliz del mundo.

—Naruto, eres un bastardo traidor—dijo el rubio en un susurro al pez en cuestión— ambos sabemos que Sakura-chan no nos ama—lagrimas fingidas inundaron graciosamente sus ojos.

Y como si el pez le hubiese entendido nadó lejos de ella, Naruto casi oyó como se rompía su pequeño corazón. Descansó una mano en el vidrio y por dentro, en su mente, un grito dramatizado hacia la escena por demás rara "¡NARUTO!"

La hoja de un libro siendo pasada atrajo su atención, a su espalda, Sasuke "su inútil amigo", caminaba con un enorme tomo de Mecánica Avanzada. Le vio acomodarse en enorme sillón de cuero y levantar sus pies hasta posarlos sobre la mesa de centro.

Chistó molesto, el muy bastardo hasta vestido en franela de cuadros se veía guay.

— Con envidiar mi aspecto no conseguirás nada Naruto—dijo su amigo sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura, tras de él y el sobrio mueble, un estante que tocaba el techo del apartamento se mostraba imponente y absolutamente lleno de libros de colección, Ciencias, Artes, Mecánica, Literatura, Algebra, Latín y otros más de información y Lenguas romance.

—No te envidio nada estúpido bastardo— respondió por lo bajo ¡Ja! Envidia los cerdos, lo único que podría envidiarle a su amigo-rival, era la aparente inmunidad a la muerte que se cargaba.

Nuevamente se concentró en los peces. El pequeño Naruto devuelta al ataque, le pareció gracioso que se viera tan seguro de si mismo. Intentó encontrar su nuevo objetivo.

— ¡Por Dios!— Exclamó al ver su nuevo objetivo— ¡Shion-chan no Naruto-chi!— Gritó, el pez le ignoró y continuó nadando.

Shion era otra de sus pececitas, una hermosura increíble que el mismo Naruto encontró en las playas del sur de Australia, más bien en los archipiélagos. La criatura la crio desde que era un pez Ángel. Grave error. Shion era una extraña pececita de la que se tenía poco conocimiento, había en el mundo solo dos de la misma especie en cautiverio. Y él precisamente era dueño de dos. Era conocida por su increíble porte al nadar, sus largas y extensas aletas, sus enormes ojos y su colorido cuerpo de escamas. Su desenvolvimiento en cuanto en forma de "ser" era interesante. Arisco unas veces, tierna otras. Era de agua fría o templada, así mismo los demás peces compartían sus características, al menos los que él tenía.

_Naruto-chi_-_su otro pez-_compartía el mismo linaje que Shion. Más su tamaño en comparación era ligeramente más pequeño. Era un pez dorado que fingía ser uno más del montón, cuando en realidad sus aletas y ojos decían lo contrario al prestarle más atención.

Naruto-chi es un pez encantadoramente brillante con todas sus escamas doradas, que oscurecían en grados desde su centro dorsal hasta su aleta trasera. Contaba además con tres finísimos bigotes a cada costado de sus branquias, mismos que almacenaban energía del agua. Si uno ponía atención, podría alcanzar a ver como cada lapso de tiempo, pequeños remolinos se formaban bajo el estomago de Naruto-chi al nadar.

Shion por su parte, aunque ambos compartieran linaje, no contaba con bigotes, y su color era comparable al de un rubio platinado. Contrario a las escamas de Naruto-chi, las escamas de la pececita degradaban en color desde su centro dorsal hasta la aleta trasera.

En fin, que Naruto ya venía venir la arisca aptitud que Shion-sä sentía por Naruto-chi.

Negando con la cabeza mientras sus rubios cabellos azotaban con ligereza contra sus mejillas, Naruto decidió ignorar a ambos peces, no sería la primera, y mucho menos la última vez que Shion-Sä mandara por el desagüe los intentos de cortejo por parte de Naruto-chi.

Volvió su vista hacia otro de sus peces, a su espalda, observó -gracias al reflejo del vidrio de la pecera- que Sasuke continuaba enfrascado en su lectura, _"Tonta mecánica"-_se dijo mentalmente.

Frente a él, en la comodidad de las climáticas aguas de la acuario miniatura, Kiba-chi y Shino-tan –un par de compañeros de linaje distinto- nadaban sobre la suave corriente que se originaba gracias a un simulador.

Kiba-chi, un pez de color café oscuro (casi tirando a negro), contaba con dos triangulares formas a cada costado de su esqueleto marino. Su tamaño se media tan grande como el resto de los peces. Naruto lo podía describir como uno de sus peces más hiperactivos e ingeniosos.

Shino-tan en cambio, se veía siempre calmado pero como plus contaba con un linaje distinto a los demás peces en el entorno. Shino-tan se empeñaba en ser reconocido como un igual.

El rubiales sonrió. Pues él era conocido por tener en su posesión los especímenes acuáticos más grandiosos del mundo,

Shino-tan es uno de esos increíbles especímenes: Un "Corcel negro de mar"

Los caballitos de mar son conocidos por criar en una bolsa externa (tal cual como la de un canguro) a sus futuros retoños, fruto de un acercamiento con una contra parte de sí mismo, dígase entonces, caballito de mar (+) caballito hembra de mar (=) caballito cuidando futuros hijos concebidos por la unión de ambos. Especie antes catalogado como hermafrodita.

Shino-tan carecía de este rasgo tan particular. En diferencia él era un "Corcel negro de mar" no un "caballo de mar", Shino-tan siendo el primero de los dos mencionados, se mostraba hermoso, masculino, y de un porte y garbo tan singular que lo hacían resaltar a la vista de ojos humanos.

Pero era quizá, solo por ser único en su especie que mantenía en su posesión, que el pequeño animal en cuestión se empeñaba en ser como los demás.

—Debes entender—dijo Naruto hablándole desde tras de los vidrios de la pecera—, que eres el más especial…—susurró rosando con las yemas de sus dedos el cristal, Shino-tan desplazándose con elegancia a un lado de Kiba-chi—, solo por ser tu.

Naruto sonrió al decir aquello. Shino-tan seguro era un singular, y solo en ocasiones letalmente orgulloso pez.

Soltando un suspiro decidió que ambos se miraban tan saludables como para comerlos crudos (cosa que no haría).

Su mirada viajó entonces de rincón a rincón, en su observación dedujo que Shikamaru-sä seguía igual de perezoso, Chouji-tan igual de goloso, Ino-shin tan hermosa y segura como siempre: parecía empeñada en no dejarse impactar por la destacada coloración de Sakura-chan.

— ¡Niñas! —exclamó Naruto alzando las manos al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza, ambas siempre reñían pasase lo que pasase.

Hizo recuento; y por más que recontó una y otra vez no hayo al pez que buscaba.

No era Kakashi-sensei. Él con su singular coloración plateada en sus escamas era muy difícil de perder, incluso resaltaba contra la blanca arena del fondo de la pecera por el singular color oscuros de su grandes ojos. Tampoco era Yamato-Taicho, pues sus pequeños, oscuros y brillantes ojitos brillaban con alegría, escondido tras un sencillo coral. Neji-Sä parecía en cambio entretenido en escapar de Lee-tan y Gai-sepo. Claro que dudaba que el joven pececito de escamas blancas y aletas negras lograra esconderse si no era en el recoveco de algún baúl de burbujas. Lee-tan en cambio podía planear una emboscada junto a Gai-sepo, pues sus singulares colores en verde y negro, junto a su coloración naranja los podía hacer perderse fácilmente entre las finas algas del fondo del lugar. Tenten, ella simplemente observaba desde el risco de un adorno de coral. Su particular color manchado de color café y blanco profundizando con la zona.

Tsunade descansaba con la cabeza casi tocando la superficie, y Shizune parecía enfocada en jalarla con fuerza al fondo de la misma desde su dorada cola con franjas verdes. Konohamaru (otra particularidad), en cambio nadaba junto a dos de su misma especie. El trió meneando sus aletas con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues eran en cuestión los más pequeños de todos los peces. Jiraya estaba tirado en el fondo, en un principio se pensaría que estaba enfermo, o en el mejor de los casos: que había pasado a mejor vida. Más el infame pez solo dormía.

—Ya te vi…—habló Naruto después de un lapso de tiempo silencioso.

Había encontrado al pez que le faltaba, una singularidad más. Sus escamas oscuras, tan negras que eran capaces de brillar por el contraste del agua en un insondable negro azulado, sus ojos, tan oscuros y profundos, parecían pincelados por un tono rojizo que resaltaban –en cuanto se encontraban a contra luz- en un color escarlata.

Las burbujas de un baúl captaron la atención del oscuro pez, que escondido en una de las cuevas del lugar no se dejaba ver ni en broma. Naruto chisto preocupado.

—Sasuke…—llamó al pez en cuestión.

— ¿Que quieres?

Naruto brinco en su lugar y sonrió nervioso. El sudor bajo por su nuca recorriendo su rostro, y empezó a reír sin razón aparente. Con desgano, giró sobre sí mismo hasta encarar a su amigo.

—No me digas —bufó molesto Sasuke dejando su lectura a un lado. Cruzó sus manos sobre su tórax y le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser asesina.

Naruto desvió la vista y rasco su mejilla derecha con la mano del mismo lado.

—Este… hum, verás…—dijo incapaz de acatar una simple orden—Sasuke-sä se ve algo enfermo, no ha salido de esa oscura cueva en mucho tiempo. —agregó en un silencioso silbido mientras empezaba a jugar con su pie el alfombrado rojo del piso en el que se encontraba. De pronto las paredes en color crema parecían lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sasuke… ¿Sä? —preguntó el de negros cabellos sin descruzar los pies de sobre la mesa de centro—, ¿Le has puesto Sasuke-sä a uno de tus peces?

—Bueno—dijo Naruto meneando las manos en señal de restarle importancia. Se rasco nuevamente la mejilla y tratando de disimular un poco sus nervios, se dio la vuelta. Y, a punto estaba de hacer una "retira estratégica" (Porqué él nunca escapa de un lugar o de un enemigo) cuando contra su nuca se estrello –con tal fuerza que le hizo lagrimear- lo que en cuestión era un gran libro.

El rubio se tragó su queja e inclinándose levantó del suelo el objeto, una vez vuelto de pie, observó la portada y frunciendo el ceño apretó el libro con fuerza y miró con molestia a su compañero de piso.

—Se supone —dijo señalando con fuerza la portada mientras se la mostraba a Sasuke con insistencia desde una distancia "adecuada" (segura) —, que lo tienes que leer ¡no lanzarlo contra mi nuca!—explicó tratando de no sonar molesto. — ¡Es mi regalo y lo tratas tan mal! —le recriminó lo más cauto posible.

Un "hump", fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta mientras la persona en si le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una sádica sonrisa afloraba por sus labios.

— ¿¡Hump!? —Preguntó alzando una octava su voz— ¿¡Eso es todo!, De qué demonios sirve que te regalara este diccionario? —aseveró señalando el objeto.

—Nadie te lo pidió—Respondió el otro.

Naruto se viró con los mofletes inflados y resignado observó al Sasuke de la pecera. —Se mira demasiado enfermo…—susurró sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Deja de ponerle los nombres de tus conocidos a cada pez que consigues.

—Es que mira—obvió las palabras de su amigo rival señalando al pececito—, que a cada pez que le pongo tú nombre termina muerto.

Sasuke frunció su ceño a un más de lo permitido. Recordaba al pez que se fue por el retrete; también se llamaba Sasuke.

—Creo que tu nombre esta maldito —continuó Naruto asintiendo con su cabeza—, decir que tú estés vivo puede calificarse como milagro.

Sasuke frunció sus labios y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Una cosa era soportar vivir con el desastroso rubiales que parecía empeñado en demostrar que el rameen debería tener una religión. Ignorar los motes que les ponía a sus peces era aun digerible, esperar que el baño se desocupara por las mañanas… era aun llevadero; pero de allí a que le dijera que tenía por nombre uno maldito… ni sobre su cadáver "soy-corazón-de-hielo-andante-Uchiha" se lo pasaba.

A punto estuvo de levantarse de su lugar para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, para pasar a zarandearlo de aquí y allá para al final asestarle un muy sutilmente fuerte golpe contra su bronceado rostro, pero lo que dijo Naruto a continuación lo dejo helado.

—Deduciendo que Sasuke-sä se parece a ti, entonces creo que sufre de mal de amores.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó chivado.

—Sí, veras, tu estas enamorado—le dijo señalándolo por leves segundos—, y cómo crees que no eres correspondido la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas de mal humor—explicó exagerando ademanes que le explicaban su actual estado de ánimo. Sasuke solo le miró con los ojos bien abiertos— Sí, eso debe de ser —termino por decir mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre su pecho y asentía enérgicamente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar atorarse con su propia saliva.

— ¿De dónde carajos sacas reverenda estupidez? —preguntó alzando su rostro de manera déspota.

—Sasuke…—dijo rodando los ojos, y como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo agregó: — soy tu mejor amigo.

—Tú y tu lógica aplastante. —convino él rodando los ojos, y levantándose del sillón emprendió partida a su recamara.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! —pidió el rubio logrando que Sasuke girara su mirada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

—Estaré fuera por dos semanas enteras.

—Genial.

Y acto seguido se marcho a su habitación, consciente de que la salida de su "amigo" significaba el piso entero para él solito… y claro, el mantenimiento total y cuidado de los peces y pecera. Gustaba de esa soledad placentera cuando Naruto se encontraba lejos, más odiaba la responsabilidad que se adquiría tras el rubio partir en una de sus otrora búsquedas.

†

Sasuke levantó la nota que se encontraba pegada contra el suelo.

"_Creo que el joven Sasuke aguantará un poco hasta mi regreso, trata de no asustarlo con tu cara de serpiente de pitón mugrienta, o el pobre morirá antes de su tiempo. Recuerda alimentarlos a la hora exacta, la libreta donde guardo las anotaciones de las dietas básicas de cada uno ya sabes dónde encontrarla, no olvides anotar cada una de las cosas que encuentres extrañas. El termómetro esta calibrado para mantener el agua a una temperatura exacta, además e instalado un nuevo equipo que mantendrá la pecera limpia hasta mi regreso, asi que no hay forma de que te quejes por el 'trabajo extra'; las pececitas están en temporada… oh, bueno, creo que eso es más que obvio. Trata de estar al pendiente y desplazarlas con cuidado al lugar designado, se encuentra señalado en las anotaciones. Los caracoles que se necesitan para esta semana están en el invernadero de la terraza, en el cuarto encontraras además la pecera con las dos estrellas de mar. Te dejare el honor de ponerle nombres a ellos dos y al erizo de mar también, suponiendo que con hoy son tres días desde el desplazamiento de todos ellos… pues hoy mismo es más que adecuado para reinsertarlos a un habitad cómodo. Ya sabes: te dejo los motes a ti._

_Confiando en tu buen juicio a la hora de escoger nombres –algo negligente igual- se despide de ti, hasta una próxima vez:_

_Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Quien plagara el mundo de la verdad absoluta de saberse únicos e inigualables."_

Bufó a la par que hacia bolita el papel y lo tiraba con puntería exacta sobre el escritorio de la sala. Caminó con sus pies en pantuflas hacia la puerta del edificio, su pijama azul oscuro confundiendo con la oscuridad del pasillo al que Sasuke salió. Con un suspiro se recordó que todo el piso "5-C" (excepto el cuarto "A-C" que aun se encontraba vacío) había decidido a acompañar a Naruto en su excursión.

Se encaminó a la azotea con paso calmo mientras entre sus dedos el sonido de llaves meciéndose se le antojaba de todo menos agradable.

Caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde la abrió con la llave designada, una enroscada privada, ya que todo el piso de la azotea había sido comprado por Naruto para sus actividades con los peces.

El sol matinal le dio la bienvenida con un calor agobiante, Sasuke suspiró, y guiñando los ojos caminó con apuro hacia la sombra de la recamara de "ambientación". Allí, la abrió con prisa y entro al clima del lugar. Lámparas azules y rojas alumbraban zonas específicas. Peceras pequeñas y medianas mostraban en su interior infinidad de creaturas. Una pecera con la placa de "peces ángel" le recordó a la primera vez que conoció a Shion (la pececita), Naruto la había confundido y la terminó por almacenar junto a las demás crías. Grande fue la sorpresa del rubio que al pasar mes y media la joven pecezuela acabó con la vida de más de la mitad de la crianza. No la consumió ella misma, Naruto explicó que su linaje era un tanto territorial, y la pecera era demasiado pequeña para ella. Fue movida junto a los demás después de una semana en la que se la pasó en observación.

Entonces Sasuke recordó y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña libreta de notas. La no.15 por lo que se escribía en el frente con números romanos. Pasó pagina tras pagina y caminando se desplazó por el adoquinado del invernadero de peces. Todo un piso, se recordó, el edificio de por si era en extremo enorme, y alto. Naruto y él habían comprado el espacio "B-C" en el quinceavo piso (5-C) el cual era el último; compartían piso con dos familias (con las cuales Naruto se fue de "excursión"), un cuarto espacio aun estaba en venta desde hace más de un año. Pese a compartir el numero de piso, cada espacio era enorme, quizá por ello el precio era de igual forma muy elevado.

Por las prácticas que llevaba Naruto, y ya ambos con sus veintidós años cumplidos: Naruto decidió comprar la zona de la terraza, un espacio le designo a Sasuke y sus trabajos de mecánica e ingeniera. El otro espacio lo tomó el rubiales para sí mismo.

Leyó los apuntes:

—Las estrellas se muestran saludables, en unas cuantas horas se verán…—Sasuke guiño los ojos, se los restregó con su mano libre y tras ver borroso decidió sacar los lentes de lectura (que usaba cuando no tenia los de contacto a la mano) y ponérselos sobre el puente de su nariz —… en condiciones pare ser trasladadas.

Sasuke apuntó con su dedo al pasar la hoja, una lista de especie se mostraba larga.

—Estrellas… estrellas…—dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba; "Pez luna" 306- "Acuático" 309 "Rana cautica" 3309 "Mariposa marina" (un mes) 2097-B Sección de abastecimiento "Caracolas" T-209 "Caracoles" 01—estrellas… estrellas— "Estrellas marinas" 308A —Aquí— dijo y en un minuto se encontró frente al número de pecera y la zona designada.

Dos enormes estrellas descansaban sobre una húmeda roca, la lámpara de la pecera especial para los casos singulares donde el "animal" decidiera tomar un baño de luz.

Las observó detenidamente a la vez que sacaba de su otro bolsillo del pantalón de pijama otra pequeña libreta de notas, un lapicero en el arcillo de la misma. Empezó por anotar:

—Notas: Sasuke Uchiha, observación de la nutrición parcial de la especie que se describe a continuación…—detuvo su propia narración a la vez que terminaba de anotar lo primero. —Bien, anoto: Tamaños saludables, formas adecuadas. El color de ambas: singular por parte de cada uno. Suigetsu muestra un color particular azuloso y espinas sobresalientes sobre su textura muy parecida a colmillos de tiburón.

Sasuke sonrió, ya le había puesto mote a uno, solo faltaban dos.

—Juugo, Forma adecuada, tamaño aceptable. Coloración anaranjada con franjas negras y grises, particularmente colorido. Ambos sin presentar anomalías.

Suspiró y tomando un recipiente donde poder colocarlas, agarró a Juugo primero y después paso a tomar a Suigetsu con sus manos desnudas, sabia por las notas de Naruto que dicho espécimen solo parecía peligroso en apariencia, asi que al sentirlo pudo notar la suavidad rasposa que le caracterizaba.

Las dejó sobre el escritorio de la zona por unos momentos y continúo con las notas de Naruto.

Leyendo de derecha a izquierda pasó la hoja al "Erizo marino": _"Muestra señales de pelea, he de mantenerla bajo observación por una semana… SEMANA TRES: sana con demasía rapidez, desde los últimos veintiún días ha comenzado por movilizarse a zonas que marca como suyas. Sus espinas comienzan a verse saludables. Su particular color me hace ver que fue repudiada por su singularidad. No muestra ser arisca al tacto humano. N/U: me agrada esta chica…"_

—Con que es una "ella" —dijo Sasuke levantando la ceja. Había cogido el cuaderno de notas donde explicaban la salud. La descripción nuevamente la tendría que ver él mismo en vez de leerla. Paso las hojas hasta el índice. —Erizo… erizo… erizo…— "Malva dorada" 50e, "Pato liado" 09U, "Manta profunda" 980º, "Erizo marino" **P-0986-AG**.

Tosió al leer la zona. Era la supuesta zona de muerte a la que designaba Naruto las especies de alto riesgo — "Peligro Alto riesgo" —.

¿Es que el idiota de Naruto esperaba que tomara al erizo y lo llevara con los demás peces?

Se encogió de hombros mientras negaba y tomaba del escritorio el traste de las estrellas. Caminó a la sección con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar al número y sección miró una nota pegada contra el cristal:

"_¡Hombre! No te preocupes, a falta de espacio en la sección de vertebrados la eh movido aquí. Es muy inofensiva, de ser lo contrario estuviera anotadisimo. Naruto."_

Sacó nota y lapicero—Idiota—murmuró para un Naruto ausente—, Karin se muestra rojiza y saludable, — y dejando por un momento los objetos a un lado: metió ambas manos al interior de la pecera con agua y el erizo se desplazo hasta rosar contra sus puntas la piel de Sasuke—Dócil al tacto humano como ya nuestro compañero Naruto describió—la tomó con cuidado hasta moverla junto a las estrellas—No muestra agresión contra otras especies.

Regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a tomar los caracoles que siempre estarían al inicio del invernadero.

†

_¿Dónde estaba la tuerca que necesitaba?_- Sasuke se encontraba buscando en su caja de herramientas la tuerca faltante para terminar su proyecto, eran las seis de la mañana y solo tendría tres horas para dormir antes de que Naruto volviera de su viaje. Bufo molesto.

Tablas, tablas, ¿clavos?, un martillo… _¡¿Dónde estaba la bendita tuerca?!_ Trastabillo con sus pies descalzos, su zona de trabajo en la azotea en profundo desorden.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó al enterrarse algo en la planta del pie, miró al causante de su dolor y la encontró—Bendita tuerca.

†

Una semana después.

Naruto se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa zorruna a sus nuevas adquisiciones. Sasuke leía desde el sofá de cuero un libro de bilogía marina.

Tras marchar nunca creyó encontrar lo que por semanas deseo tener. Itachi-tan, un tiburón enano negro de ojos rojos, era uno de ellos. Sus cuencas de por sí ya llamativas, eran enmarcados por dos líneas que los hacían destacar, sus pequeños colmillos se miraban perfectos. Suspiró. Junto al tiburón, (que de tiburón era solo el nombre pues era un acuático que se alimentaba de algas y otros alimentos como pequeños camarones entre otras cosas) Sasuke-sä nadaba muy a gusto, pues Hinata-chan, una pez blanca de aletas tras lucidas entre un claro color lila y ojos parecidos a la luna, se arrumaba a su lado mientras con su boca de pez le hacía mimos en sus branquias.

—Ya ves…—Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sasuke que leía: como alimentar a un pez "Claro de Luna oscuro" y formas de cómo el pez macho debería hacer la danza de apareamiento. —a Sasuke-Sä si que le hacía falta una pareja, un hermano como Itachi-tan ha sido solo un plus.

Sasuke le miró furioso e iba a responderle cuando el timbre sonó.

—Yo voy…—dijo levantándose y dejando su lectura a un lado.

Naruto le observó con una sonrisa divertida, consciente de que Sasuke estaba más centrado y apurado en atender a quien estuviera llamando de forma calmada a su puerta.

Escuchó el suave sonido de una voz dar las buenas tardes.

—Vamos entonces…

Le oyó decir a su amigo, antes de que este mismo le mirase un segundo y frunciera el ceño con algo de vergüenza.

—Oi, idiota —dijo casi por lo bajo y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para ver a su compañero rubio—, me voy con Hinata al centro comercial.

Naruto solo sonrió, siendo capaz de despedir a Hinata con un suave adiós, ella le sonrió antes de que Sasuke la tomara con suavidad por una de sus manos y cerrara la puerta.

Suspiró con una tonta sonrisa.

Quizá pronto vendría Shion a hacerle una "Inspección de regla".

—Ya ves Sasuke-sä—dijo al pez que danzaba alrededor de Hinata-chan, Naruto abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, si Sasuke viera a su mini yo de esa forma seguro terminaría por pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y soltar una risa que se escuchó refrescante—, como si te hacía falta una pareja—terminó triunfante sin dejar de observar la pecera.

Hinata-chan era una pececita de _"Claro de Luna Oscuro",_ mientras buceaba la había encontrado perdida entre los arrecifes del _"Tiburón enano de la luna roja",_ o más exactamente, la encontró viviendo junto a Itachi-tan, su tiburón enano de luna roja, como Itachi-tan en cuestión no comía pez alguno –en su opinión profesional- había acogido a Hinata-chan como si fuera una de sus crías. No que Tachi-tan fuera hembra, era que el macho de esa especie cuidaba de la camada después de que su pareja muriera al dar a luz. Era común, aunque Naruto estaba más que seguro de que Itachi aun no entraba en su etapa adulta, y más por instinto que por alguna otra cosa, cuidó de Hinata como si fuera especie suya asi como una hija.

El tiburón de la luna roja, en este caso: Itachi-tan, era conocido por lo dominante de su territorio. Solo él podía escoger quien habitaría junto a él "X" arrecife. En este caso eran solo Itachi-tan y Hinata-chan quienes vivían en un pequeño lugar. Cuando los vio decidió primero observarlos, tras cinco días de convivir con ellos, tomó una decisión. Los llevaría con él.

Fue sencillo, Hinata-chan pareció confiar en él desde el primer momento, y sin temor a morir se le acerco la primera vez hasta tocar su cabellos rubios, donde se escondió por momentos. Naruto fue sorprendido, pues después vio al tiburón buscando a Hinata. Ella solo salía y lo jalaba de la aleta trasera para nadar veloz de regreso al cabello rubio de Naruto. Itachi por su tamaño –solo un poco más grande que el de la pequeña pez- tardaba en dar el giro y para cuando miraba ella ya no estaba. Una anotación final. Era que el pez de la luna roja, contaba con buenos sentidos de olfato. No tardo en dar con Hinata y empezar a alborotar el cabello del rubio.

Fue asi como los atrapó, y ahora ambos convivían junto a los demás peces.

Hinata, la humana. Ella en cambio la conoció el día de su regreso. Venia junto a Shion, una compañera del curso de Naruto en la universidad de la rama de Biología marina. Ambas chicas habían comprado el último espacio disponible. Para Naruto fue grata la sorpresa de volver a ver a Shion. Para Sasuke en cambio fue una sorpresa "conocer por vez primera" (nótese los conejitos) a Hinata Hyuuga.

Y cuando invitó a ambas a pasar a su piso nunca esperaron encontrar a Sasuke dormir sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a la enorme pecera.

Naruto nunca lo dirá, y quizá Sasuke nunca se enterará, pero él sabía: que el amor secreto de Sasuke Uchiha, era la chica de los edificios residenciales de la octava avenida del sexto distrito de Tokio.

Que siempre encontró en las anotaciones de Sasuke el nombre de Hinata por aquí y allá escrito en francés, alemán, inglés, portugués, más nunca en su idioma natal.

Que la dirección de la chica se la sabia Sasuke de memoria, que tomaba el mismo metro que Hinata aunque a Sasuke le tomara más tiempo en llegar a su destino, solo por el placer de observarla al menos de lejos.

Tampoco Sasuke Uchiha sabrá, y quizá jamás se enterará: que Naruto sabía que desde sus grados en la escuela media, Uchiha Sasuke estaba interesado en la hermosa niña del colegio femenil, a la que su primo (Neji) iba a buscar con frecuencia junto a su amigo Lee y la novia de su hiperactivo compañero, Tenten.

De lo que si estaba seguro, era que él sería el padrino de bodas de Sasuke. Y de que el mismo pelinegro leía un libro de Biología marina porque esperaba que Sasuke-sä lograra algo con Hinata-chan.

Después de todo, en su acuario, donde el equipo taka eran fieles seguidores de Sasuke-sä, y el grupo Ino-Shika-Chou eran inseparables; dónde los rastreadores eran destacados, y los mejores amigos surgían de las situaciones menos esperadas, ahí, en el mini acuario de Naruto: _la vida marina se asemejaba a la realidad._

†

— ¿Siempre Sasuke-san? —preguntó la joven mientras los brazos del nombrado la apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Siempre… Hyuuga—respondió besando suavemente su frente—Siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas break:

Taca-tachan.

Hola, aquí, bueno, hahaha, era un proyecto de hace dos años, un amigo siempre quiso que la terminara pero la olvide por un tiempo, pero aquí esta, hehehe.

Espero realmente que les haiga gustado un poco, no hace alusión a nada especial, y como notaran el SasuHina era leve. Pero de igual forma me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones al respecto.

Notaran que las notas de Naruto son algo complejas, pero lo cierto, en opinión personal, es que alguien que ama tanto una cosa, siempre estudiara hasta saber todo lo referente a lo que tan apasionadamente ama. También, la razón por la que Naruto tiene peces y no gatos, perros o leones, es porque el nombre de Naruto es el rollito hecho de pescado que se le agrega al rameen. Como es de pescado, pues decidí que, que Naruto criara peces no estaba de más.

Recuerden, un review hace feliz a quien lo recibe. Muchos review hacen brincar de alegría a la escritora. ¡Yupi!

Todas las especies y lugares son totalmente ficticios (excepto Tokio).

13/02/13

* * *

_Editado: 05/07/13_


End file.
